swgemulatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Talus
Talus is another planet in the Corellian system, and orbits with its sister planet, Tralus, around a common center of gravity. Although it is similar to Corellia, it isn't as well known and is much less populated. Talus is more difficult than Corellia, but its wildlife is usually easy to handle. Some notable points of interest are the Detainment Center, the Lost Village of Durbin, and the Kahmurra Biogenetic Research Station. It is a starting planet, and being a peaceful planet with low population it makes an excellent training ground for new players. Talus' MOBs slope gently from newbie to advanced levels, with a surprisingly low number of aggressive and deathblowing creatures. Rebel Alliance players can find a Rebel recruiter and several Rebel Mission Terminals in Dearic. Nashal is home to a Rebel Coordinator and an Imperial Mission Terminal. Imperials can find a much greater welcoming at the Talus Imperial Outpost, host to a squadron of Stormtroopers, AT-STs, an Imperial recruiter, and several Imperial quest NPCs. Erran Sif and her fugitive brothers make their home on Talus, and represent a fair challenge to mid- and high-level characters. Also the anarchistic Aa'kuans, the Binayre Pirates and some ancestors of the Aqualish warriors from the Aqualish-Corellian War centuries ago can be found on Talus. Talus is also home to the mighty Tortur, one of the most visually-impressive creatures in Star Wars Galaxies. NPC cities There are two major NPC cities on Talus: Dearic and Nashal. Dearic is the larger of the two, and is the capital of Talus. Nashal is smaller, but is unique due to its position around a wide river. In addition, a star-shaped fort called the Talus Imperial Outpost is present on Talus and contains a spaceport, which is unusual for an outpost. This makes it similar to a city. Dearic is the largest of the three cities that celebrates Life Day. Architecture The architecture of Talus is the same as that on Corellia and is referred to as Corellian Architecture. Players are allowed to built Corellian Architecture on Corellia and Talus.The buildings in Dearic and Nashal greatly resemble those found in Tyrena and Coronet. Landscape and Weather Talus's landscape is similar to that of Corellia. However, it is much greener and is more densely wooded. There are also more rivers and bodies of water on Talus than on Corellia. Talus's sky is a rich purple hue, unlike the yellow skies of Corellia. Talus is susceptible to more rain than Corellia, but is otherwise the same. Planetary data Cities * Dearic The largest city on Talus. * Imperial Outpost A star shaped fort filled with NPCs. * Nashal A smaller town, bisected by a large river. POIs * Aa'kuan Champion's Cave * Binyare Pirate Bunker * Corsec vs. Flail Battle * Detainment Center * Erran Sif * Giant Decay Mite Cave * Giant Fynock Cave * Imperial Outpost * Imperial vs. Rebel Battle * Kahmurra Biogenetic Research Station * Lost Aqualish War Party's Cave * Lost Village of Durbin * Weapons Depot Quests Sights to see Wildlife Category:Talus